


The bird girl with black eyes.

by FaustGirl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl
Summary: The story of how Ilyst came to live in Kaer Morhen with the help of Vesemir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's updated and complete.

The roads in that region seemed less traveled and the witcher Vesemir seemed lost, since he had failed to find the place from which he had been hired to exterminate a series of monsters that where plaguing the place and the winter was coming faster than he would have liked.  
He rode to meet a leafy oak wood covered by a thick white frozen layer.  
The horse treads produced intense crunches that where breaking the thick layer of snow.  
The silence was quite uncomfortable but the witcher was still riding quietly while searching for a village where they could show him the way.  
Finally behind the trees he saw some huge stones that were surrounded by a multitude of colorful ribbons and he knew he was going in the right direction.  
After passing a hill he spotted a small village and he decided to approach it.  
Once there he felt something was wrong and dismounted.  
The street was full of corpses, and some large black scales.  
He began to search for survivors in the houses but he only found dead bodies.

"It must be the work of the Zartall's, no doubt ...".

He grabbed one of the scales from the floor and carefully observed it.  
It was a very hard material, it's color and surface were black and they had the same touch of the feathers of a bird.  
He reached into his pocket and put the scale into it and went to the southern part of the woods to see if there was still some of the creatures in the area.  
As he walked through the woods the sunlight lit up something that produced a huge flash, which caught his attention.  
He got closer and he saw it was a sword, and next to it was the body of a semi maimed man.  
He approached him and examined it carefully.  
He had the same wounds that the rest of the people who had inhabited the village and he might have tried to kill those beasts without success.  
The old witcher picked up the sword of the snow and took it with him in search of his prey.  
A few hours later he returned to the village quite disappointed.  
The cave in which possibly had been the Zartall's was empty and there was no sign of any of them anywhere.  
The village was completely desolate and he understood why it didn't appeared on maps, it was too small to reach even a mark anywhere.  
It was a lost place from everything and everyone.  
He prepared his horse to go when something seemed to hit one of the nearby houses.

 

He entered with his sword in hand and his medallion began to tremble slightly.  
He knew that there could be some monster nearby and search in what was left of the shattered house for any evidence.  
In a corner of the room there was a huge pile of snow and when he approached it his pendant shook with much more intensity.  
He pulled a small area of the pile and was surprised to see it was not snow, they were white feathers.  
Under all that pile of feathers he found a girl of about five or six years.  
Her whole body was emaciated and her curly hair was white.  
He checked if she was alive and when he touched her, the small girl opened her big black eyes.  
They were two deep black terrifying wells.  
The girl opened her mouth in what it seemed an attempt to speak but she fainted.  
He checked her pulse and was alarmed to see that it was very fast, the same type of a person who's having a tachycardia.  
He wondered how someone as fragile as she had managed to survive the cold temperatures that were beginning to be felt at that time of year.  
Vesemir lifted her from the ground and wrapped her in a blanket.  
After that he mounted her in his horse and went out of that village as fast as he could.  
They didn't stop until he found an inn and rested two or three times until Vesemir saw the towers of Kaer Morhen and smiled as he walked the few kilometers that separated him from his home.

Inside the fort the rest of younger witchers trained but stopped when they saw enter Vesemir in a hurry.

"What happened?".

He was approached by a boy of about nineteen or twenty years with white hair and behind him two other boys emerged.  
The old man did not answer and simply load in his arms the little bundle that was on his horse.  
He slightly tilted the girl and a few strands of hair stood outside her cloak and that made the three young witchers even more curious.  
They followed Vesemir until he stopped in front of a door and he opened it with one hand.

"Lambert, Eskel, Geralt, continue with the training, I will be with you in a few hours".

The three stood in the hallway and he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Come on, let's go, it will be the best...".

Lambert put his hand on the shoulder of Geralt and both came outpacing Eskel, who had come to the door.  
Inside the room he heard a lot of movement and stopped just when Vesemir opened the door.

"Did not I tell you to leave?".

"I couldn't help but be curious, sorry".

The old man sighed and stepped aside.

"Pass, I need your help".

Eskel came and went pale when he saw what was lying in the bed.

"She has a pretty ugly look, but she'll be fine if we take care of her."

He closed the door and they proceeded to heal the weak and fragile creature.


End file.
